


Dear Nick

by Morgan_the_Hufflepuff



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Best Friends, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: This was an English assignment that got me very inspired. Gatsby decides to write Nick a letter and perhaps it sparks into something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't a straight forward love confession, I decided to write this in a way where you can interpret the story any way you like. I'm not trying to force these two characters together though I do ship them. If you want there to be more letters between these two or between different characters, please let me know! Expect more writing in the future!!  
> ~ Morgan

 

Dear Nick,

     I apologize old sport, I hope this doesn't seem too out of place but I've been meaning to tell you something rather important. For so long I have loved Daisy. For five years she's all I've ever been able to think about, the unreachable Heaven that I have dreamed of achieving since I was a small boy, in fact, she's partly the reason why I have acquired my wealth. But, she hasn't loved me for some time. I believe she loved the idea of getting back at Tom, the idea of us in the past, just as I had. She won't choose me, she  _didn't_ choose me. And so this led me to think of you.

     Nick, you are my best friend you are one of the only people whom I have trusted to tell the secrets of my past to. I do not want to be the kind of wealthy person who leaves the people who are important to them just because they feel they must and you are one of the if not the most important person to me. For this short amount of time we have known each other you have stood by me, defended me, befriended me, and, dare I say, cared about me. You chose me over Daisy and Tom, over their wealth and veil like kindness, not that I have any room to criticize them. I do not love Daisy anymore, Nick. I still care for her, I love the idea of what we could have been, but what she has become almost made me lose hope that purity no longer exists. But I've learned to see purity in the faces of young eager children, in the constant rise and setting of the sun, of the ever washing waves upon the beach. I can see a life of happiness without Daisy and you are there with me as my equal, as someone I care about and hopefully cares for me.

     I've noticed how your face lights up when you see something that fills you with wonder. I'll admit I kept a close eye on you the first time I invited you to one of my house parties, I can still recall how your eyes widened and the wonder-like child happiness filled your face and I must admit that I crave to see it more and I crave to be the cause of it.You told me that I'm worth the whole lot put together but that simply isn't true. I believe you are worth much more than these people for seeing so much good in someone like me. I hope you don't have the wrong impression, I do not wish to keep you in my home like some pet or take you around with me to show off like a prize, but I ask you, beg you, please do not leave me. You have shown me happiness that I have not felt in a long time. Your sincere words and respectful yet ambitious attitude draw me to you, with you I no longer need some far away green light that I may never reach because I no longer want the green light when I have you. I await your letter, or phone call, back.

 

 

\- Yours,   J. Gatsby        


End file.
